Flight Harness
The Flight Harness is a variant of an Elite body Harness. Introduction The Flight Harness is a Harness of the Elite race. It features a dynamic, recharging Energy Shield. The Elite Flight Harness is structurally very similar to the Elite Assault Harness, and bears minimal changes, mostly on the helmet. It's likely the armor of choice for Sangheili Seraph pilots and it is obviously environmentally sealed, in case the wearer must abandon ship or is in a vacuum for any other reason. Its sealed nature would likely help the Sangheili not to inhale any Flood spores in the atmosphere added during floodforming. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The sealed helmet features a hyper-wave link for cleaner craft interactions and a mouth piece that retains a multi-port for use with older Tarasque-class heavy fighters and Gigas-class fighter-bombers. The more compact deltoid armor has less impact on range of actions in the cramped compartments of subluminal space craft and reduces overall fatigue in multi-phase interdiction missions. The less cumbersome cage utilizes aligned composites to postpone the onset of fatigue and the explicit primary environment multi-port is less restrictive that older helmet based ones. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Eye pieces are thinner, flatter, and are blue instead of yellow and are farther back in the helmet. The reason of being back farther along the helmet is akin to that of EVA, it is used in space. In space "the slightest movement of the head could send you into an uncontrollable spin", so the "viewport", if you will, must be larger. Features a pair of joined conspicuous gray circular plate at the rear of the helmet. Mandible guards are larger, feature bolts, and are fused together with a chin guard. Missing neck rings at the back of the neck. Helmet is more angular and shorter. Missing articulation lights at the back of the helmet by the cheekbone. Helmet has a pyramid shape if viewed from an angle. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The Deltoid Protection is truncated and has at its center a circular device. This may be to reduce drag for flight. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The Thoracic Cage features a I shaped metal plate with a series of U shaped blue lights running down its length. Unlock *Head: Complete the Halo 3 Campaign on Heroic or Legendary. *Shoulders: Complete The Ark on Heroic or Legendary. *Body: Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary. Gallery Image:Raptor.jpg|A player with the Elite Flight Harness during an Oddball match Image:EAA and EFA.jpg|Elite Assault and Flight Harness helmets compared Image:EAA and EFA 3.jpg|Elite Assault and Flight Harness side comparison Image:Flight Mark.jpg|The Flight Harness, in action Image:1206251604_Flight.jpg|An Elite with the Flight Harness, standing "camoflauged" in front of a Banshee Trivia *This armor permutation is the exact counterpart of the EVA Armor, because both of them are used in a vacuum and you unlock them in the same way *Some believe that it is possibly the Elite Ranger armor of Halo 2, with out its back jets. *the Helmet of the armor looks similar to Toa Onewa Hordika's face from the LEGO Brand Bionicle Source Category:Covenant Armor